B wie Buffy
by MickDoyle
Summary: Wie würde Buffy im Kinderfernsehen aussehen? Nach Ende der 6. Staffel: Angels Seele wurde durch einen Zauber gefestigt, er kann sie nicht mehr im Moment des höchsten Glückes verlieren. Daraufhin kehrt er nach Sunnydale zurück.


**Das Junior-Lexikon: B wie Buffy**

Hallo liebe Freunde, dieses Mal geht es um ein Thema, das fängt mit B an, nämlich um eine junge Frau mit dem Namen Buffy – klingt erst mal komisch, ist aber so, denn sie heißt wirklich so.

Wer ist nun also Buffy und was macht sie?

Buffy wohnt in einer kleinen Stadt, die heißt Sunnydale und liegt in Amerika – das kennt ihr vielleicht, einige von euch waren möglicherweise mit ihren Eltern schon mal im Urlaub da. Amerika ist ein sehr großen Land – viel größer als Deutschland und liegt weit weg im Westen hinter dem atlantischen Ozean – also noch viel weiter als Frankreich. Und Sunnydale wiederum liegt in Kalifornien. Kalifornien ist ein Bundesstaat in Amerika – so wie hier ein Bundesland, also wie Hessen oder Bayern oder so, kennt ihr sicher schon. Kalifornien liegt außerdem an dem Ende von Amerika, das am weitesten von uns entfernt ist. Dort ist es wärmer als bei uns und meist sehr sonnig.

Also Buffy lebt in dieser kleinen Stadt Sunnydale und sie hat einen ganze besonderen und gefährlichen Beruf. Sie ist Vampirjägerin – klingt erst mal komisch, ist aber so. Was macht nun eine Vampirjägerin? Ihr dürft euch das nicht so vorstellen, wie bei einem normalen Jäger. Sie läuft also nicht mit einem grünen Hut und einem Dackel durch den Wald, denn, wie der Name schon sagt: Sie jagt Vampire.

Was sind nun wieder Vampire? Einige von euch haben bestimmt schon von Vampiren gehört. Es gibt viele Geschichten über sie. Vampire sehen fast genauso aus wie wir Menschen, kein Wunder, sie waren ja auch selbst einmal Menschen – bis sie dann irgendwann von einem anderen Vampir gebissen wurden, da haben sie sich dann auch in Vampire verwandelt. Warum wurden sie nun von den anderen Vampiren gebissen? Ganz einfach, weil diese Hunger hatten. Und Vampire ernähren sich nun mal nur von Blut. Keine Schokolade, kein Eis oder Pizza – also kein Wunder, dass die oft so schlechte Laune haben.

Warum beißen die nun die Menschen, werdet ihr euch denken? Ganz klar, weil die Menschen ihnen nicht freiwillig ihr Blut geben. Es gibt auch noch keine Hilfsorganisation, wo man für hungernde Vampire spenden kann. Also bleibt den Vampiren nichts anderes übrig, als Menschen zu überfallen, sie in den Hals zu beißen und auszusaugen. Dabei entstehen wieder neue Vampire, das ist sozusagen ein Abfallprodukt beim Essen, kennt ihr vielleicht, wenn Papa die Kiste Bier austrinkt und am nächsten Tag Kopfschmerzen hat, sind die Kopfschmerzen auch ein Abfallprodukt.

Die Vampire sehen also fast so aus wie wir, nur sehr blass, denn sie vertragen keine Sonne. Sie können praktisch nur nachts raus. Also nicht baden gehen, an den Strand, zur Eisdiele oder Fußball spielen. Dann würden sie sofort verbrennen, da hilft auch keine Sonnencreme. Ja und damit sie den Menschen das Blut aussaugen können, haben sie zwei große, spitze Eckzähne, wie bei Raubtieren. Sieht also ziemlich gefährlich aus, könnt ihr euch vorstellen.

Besonders oft findet man Vampire auf Friedhöfen. Das kommt daher, dass die gebissenen Menschen erst mal sterben und beerdigt werden, bevor sie sich in Vampire verwandeln. Nun müsst ihr keine Angst haben, denn auf unseren Friedhöfen hier gibt es keine Vampire. Die würden auch ziemlichen Ärger mit dem Ordnungsamt kriegen, wenn die jede Nacht die geharkten Wege zertrampeln.

Jetzt werdet ihr euch bestimmt fragen, was das Ordnungsamt ist. Das sind Leute, die sitzen in einem Büro im Rathaus und passen auf, dass sich die Menschen an die Regeln halten, die zum Beispiel die Stadt aufgestellt hat – so wie ihr euch an die Regeln eurer Eltern halten solltet. Wenn sich jemand nicht daran hält, dann bestraft ihn das Ordnungsamt, meist muss er Geld bezahlen, das die Stadt bekommt, weil die ja die Regeln aufgestellt hat. Wenn der Stadt das Geld nicht reicht, stellt sie auch mal schnell ne neue Regel auf und das Ordnungsamt darf wieder von den Leuten kassieren – klingt zwar total komisch, ist aber leider so.

Aber kommen wir zurück zu Buffy. Buffy jagt also solche Vampire. Ganz einfach deshalb, weil man die ja nicht alle Menschen aussaugen lassen kann. Wie macht sie das nun? Na erst mal ist sie sehr sportlich und kennt sich auch gut mit Kampfsport aus. Sie geht also nachts durch Sunnydale und vor allem auf den Friedhof. Dabei hat sie immer einen Holzpflock dabei, der vorn eine Spitze hat, sieht aus wie ein riesiger Bleistift. Und wenn sie einen Vampir sieht, greift sie ihn an und stößt ihm den Holzpflock ins Herz – davon sterben Vampire und zerfallen zu Staub – klingt zwar ein bisschen komisch, ist aber so. Warum macht Buffy das nun gerade in Sunnydale? Weil es dort sehr viele Vampire gibt, ganz einfach.

Aber manchmal passiert bei Buffy auch etwas total Ungewöhnliches. Eines abends ist sie wieder mal auf Vampirjagd, da begegnet ihr ein großer, starker Vampir. Doch Buffy greift ihn nicht an. Sie kennt diesen Vampir nämlich. Der Vampir heißt Angel und ist ein guter Vampir – das heißt, er beißt keine Menschen. Also früher hat er auch Menschen gebissen, aber dann wurde er mal von Zigeunern verflucht und seitdem ist er ein guter Vampir. Und er ist deshalb auch ein guter Freund von Buffy, sie haben sich sehr gern, er hilft ihr manchmal sogar gegen die anderen Vampire.

Buffy und Angel haben sich aber lange nicht gesehen, denn Angel war in den letzten Jahren in Los Angeles – kennt ihr vielleicht, das ist eine sehr große Stadt, auch in Kalifornien. Da gibt es auch Hollywood, wo die ganzen Filme gemacht werden. Warum war Angel nun in Los Angeles, wo er doch so gut mit Buffy befreundet ist? Das hängt nun auch wieder mit diesem Zigeunerfluch zusammen, ihr erinnert euch doch noch? Angel ist jetzt zwar ein guter Vampir, aber wenn er ganz doll Spaß hat, wird er wieder ein böser Vampir. Und da er mit Buffy zusammen immer ganz viel Spaß hat, ist er weggegangen, damit er nicht aus Versehen wieder böse wird.

Um das mal einfacher zu erklären, nehmen wir ein Beispiel: Stellt euch vor, ihr spielt mit euren besten Freunden im Sandkasten und habt ganz dollen Spaß und irgendwann werdet ihr auf einmal ganz böse und haut allen euren Freunden mit der Schippe auf den Kopf – das wollt ihr doch auch nicht, oder?

Und genau so ging es Angel, also ist er weggegangen von Buffy. Das fiel ihm natürlich nicht leicht und er war ganz traurig, Buffy war auch ganz traurig. Aber jetzt ist er wieder da und hat Buffy eine ganz tolle Neuigkeit zu erzählen.

Buffy kann tolle Neuigkeiten gut gebrauchen, denn sie hat in letzter Zeit auch ziemlich schlechte Laune. Sie war nämlich schon mal gestorben, ist von einem ganz hohen Turm gesprungen – und unten war kein Wasser. Also passt immer gut auf, wo ihr runterspringt. Aber zum Glück ist Buffys Freundin Willow eine Hexe – Hexen kennt ihr, es gibt böse wie bei Hänsel und Gretel und gute wie Bibi Blocksberg, Willow ist eigentlich eine gute Hexe, sie war zwischendurch nur mal eine Weile böse, aber das war, weil sie sehr traurig war. Jedenfalls hat Willow Buffy wieder lebendig gemacht mit Hilfe von Tara, einer anderen Hexe. Doch seit dem ist Buffy nicht gerade gut drauf, was man ja auch verstehen kann.

Angel erzählt Buffy also an dem Abend, dass er einen Vertrag mit ein paar Anwälten in Los Angeles geschlossen hat. Was Anwälte sind, wisst ihr doch? Die sind immer vor Gericht, halten da Vorträge vor dem Richter, streiten sich dauernd, wissen alles besser, als der andere – kennt ihr sicher auch von Mama und Papa – nur dass Anwälte Geld dafür kriegen. Diese Anwälte kannten nun einen Zauberer, der den Zigeunerfluch so verändert hat, dass Angel nicht mehr böse wird, auch wenn er ganz dollen Spaß hat. Daraufhin ist Angel gleich zu Buffy gekommen, weil er weiß, dass er mit ihr immer den meisten Spaß haben kann.

Buffy will das zuerst gar nicht glauben. Aber Angel schwört sein Ehrenwort und packt noch eine Packung Kaugummi drauf. Dadurch muss Buffy ihm schließlich glauben und sie freut sich genauso sehr wie Angel. Jetzt können sie endlich wieder so richtig zusammen spielen und Spaß haben ohne Ende. Mit wem macht es schließlich mehr Spaß, als mit jemandem, den man ganz doll lieb hat – und das haben sich Buffy und Angel – und zwar ganz oft ab jetzt.

So das wars auch schon wieder für heute mit B wie Buffy. Beim nächsten Mal geht es weiter mit dem Buchstaben C. Bis dahin wünsche ich euch viel Spaß. Macht's gut!

**Ende**


End file.
